Creepypasta Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tekachi 3
Meu nome é Mateus, eu tinha um PS2 aos 13 anos, jogava todos os dias. Mas tinha poucos jogos, pois eles eram muito caros. Minha tia sempre me dava um ou dois jogos, mas ela morreu. Meu pai morreu quando nasci, por pneumonia. Eu tinha pouco dinheiro da minha mesada. Um dia, eu vi o trailer do Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, eu tinha o 2 mais eu vi que ele era perfeito, muito melhor do que o Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2, o problema era seu preço absurdo. Eu juntava, mais nunca achava um, minha mãe um dia comprou o Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. perguntei pra ela como arranjou dinheiro para comprar, pois era muito caro ele. Ela disse que comprou em um bazar, custou apenas 5 reais. Pulei de alegria, nem importei que o jogo era usado. Resolvi testar, mas apareçeu uma tela preta, dizendo: ''Hi Brunno.'' Eu pensei: 'Quem é Brunno?. Eu achei que era um bug do nome do antigo jogador. Fui no modo treino, e o controle mexeu sozinho, selecionando o Goku. Eu não queria selecionar o Goku, mas resolvi. Eu selecionei o Kuririn como adversário, só pra zuar. Quando Kuririn estava com a vida quase no fim, Goku se transformou no Super Sayajin 3, pegou o Kuririn e partiu ele ao meio. Jorrou sangue muito realista e suas tripas caiam sobre Goku. Desliguei e liguei denovo, achei que fossem bugs. Resolvi jogar o Modo História. Chegou a luta de Raditz contra Piccolo, pois na história, Piccolo derrota Raditz. Mas Goku e Vegeta apareceram e se transformaram em Super Sayajin 4. Eles fizeram a fusão sem meus controles. Gogeta arrancou os braços e pernas de Raditz. Raditz gritava de dor, Gogeta se virou pra mim e disse: 'Stop playing what is not yours.'' (Pare de jogar o que não é seu.)'' O jogo cortou pra uma tela preta e disse: You're not Brunno. (Você não é o Brunno.) O jogo desligou e não ligou mais. Fui dormir e tive o pior pesadelo da minha vida: Estava num quarto escuro, tinha um menino me olhando. Ele estava ensanguentado, machucado e suas roupas estavam rasgadas, então ele disse: Devolva meu jogo favorito Fui falar com minha mãe e fomos pra casa da mulher que vendeu o jogo pra ela. Eu disse pra mulher o que aconteceu e ela disse pra mim: 'Brunno era meu filho, ele era um adolescente normal com 15 anos. Um dia, quando ele estava terminando esse jogo, eu pedi pra ele comprar pão, como ele era obediente, ele foi. Passaram 2 horas e ele não voltou, recebi uma visita de um homem. Era o padeiro, ele me disse que quando Brunno saiu da padaria, um caminhão o acertou em cheio e ele morreu antes da ambulancia chegar.'' Fiquei triste, sempre ficava no quarto de Brunno, me lamentando, ficava pensando porque eu não deixei ele jogando, ele morreu por causa de um pão. Meu marido tentava me consolar, então ele me mandou para o psiquiatra do irmão dele, Dr. Michael. ''Dr. Michael me ajudou e disse pra eu me livrar das coisas de Brunno pois elas me deixavam com depressão. Eu não sabia que o jogo atormentava a alma de Brunno.' Eu vi que o jogo era amaldiçoado, peguei o jogo e botei fogo no CD e na capa. Eu ouvi meus pais gritando as 3:00 AM. Tranquei a porta e resolvi me acalmar. 2 minutos depois, eu vi, Brunno... 'Nota do detetive: Mateus e seus pais foram encontrados mortos, Mateus tinha incisões múltiplas e na sua testa tinha queimaduras de incenso formando as letras DBZ. Até hoje, não se sabe quem foi o assassino de Mateus.' Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Videogames